


The Only One for Weasley

by reallycrunchywater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Break Up, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycrunchywater/pseuds/reallycrunchywater
Summary: Ginny Weasley has had a thing for Fleur for as long as she can remember. Turns out it's mutual and she finally gets some.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 22





	The Only One for Weasley

Everyone who knew Ginny was aware of the fact that she had the hots for Fleur, so when she found out that Fleur and Bill had broken up, to say she was overjoyed was an understatement. 

In fact, after finding out about their breakup, the first thing she did was floo over to Harry’s house just to celebrate. She and Harry then invited over pretty much everyone they knew. It was safe to say that the evening involved a lot of drinking, bad dancing and a horribly detailed description of Fleur’s tits that absolutely no one wanted to think about ever again. 

Mrs Weasley, however, hadn’t taken the news so well, and insisted that Fleur continue to live at The Burrow, on the occasion she realised what a grave mistake she had made and decided to get back together with Bill.

A few weeks after this, Ginny decided she would consult Harry on the best way to seduce Fleur. She figured it had been long enough since her and Bill had split, and now was the time to take action.

Between the two of them, Ginny and Harry came up with a five-step plan:

**G &H’s Fool proof Seduction Plan**

_Step 1- Start visiting The Burrow every day to ensure maximum contact with subject  
Step 2 – Become friends with subject  
Step 3- Ensure that subject catches you in compromising positions  
Step 4- Get subject to join you in compromising positions  
Step 5- Have delicious kinky sex on the daily _

The two of them had been extremely drunk when coming up with the plan, but it looked like it would work.

Ginny had quickly progressed through the first two steps of the plan; it was easy enough for her to strike up a conversation with Fleur whenever their paths crossed.

Soon enough, the two were having weekly lunches together in Diagon Alley and were well on the way to becoming good friends.

Now, Ginny had to consider the hard part, getting Fleur to catch her whilst in a compromising position. She’d decided to start staying in her old bedroom at The Burrow again, and she had also started wanking each night, with the hope that Fleur would catch her in the act.

So far, it hadn’t worked, and Ginny was getting increasingly desperate. She knew she had to up her game.

Instead of getting off in her bedroom, she started doing it in the shower- loudly, when she knew Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn’t be home. She also left the bathroom door unlocked when she did this, on the off chance that Fleur would coincidentally walk in. 

It was a few days before anything actually happened, and it was when Ginny least expected it. 

She was at Harry’s flat, drowning her sorrows after weeks of trying, only for their plan to fail.

“S’not that bad Gin” Harry slurred after a few drinks.

“Yes, it is Harry,” she replied. “I’ve literally wanked my vagina raw for this girl only for her t’ignore me for weeks on end!”

Harry started chuckling at this, before the two of them broke out into a fit of laughter.

“It’s so stupid Harry,” Ginny had choked out through tears of laughter. “All I want is for her t’notice me.”

Harry let out another bark of laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me you git!”

Harry continued to laugh.

“T’was a stupid plan anyway,” Ginny had mumbled.

The chime of the doorbell interrupted her grumbling and moping.

Harry jumped up to get the door, but Ginny motioned at him to sit back down.

“I’ll get it.”

She stumbled towards the door, stopping multiple times to lean on the wall for support. She opened the door, and to her surprise Fleur was standing outside.

“What’re y- doin’ here?”

Fleur looked at Ginny and frowned then said, “I came here looking for you. You said you’d be home by midnight, and it is currently-“

She took out her wand and cast a Tempus charm.

“-two in the morning.”

“Oh shit,” Ginny chuckled. “Tha’s kinda late.”

“Are you going to let me in then?” 

Fleur looked Ginny up and down, and Ginny moved to the side to let her in. Fleur walked down the hallway, her shoes clicking against the floor as she walked. Ginny looked after her, unable to tear her eyes away from Fleur’s arse. When Fleur reached the doorway to the living room, she turned and winked. 

Ginny’s jaw dropped, and made her way back to the living room, where Fleur and Harry were, as fast as she could. 

“-to see Ginny- oh hello Ginny.”

“lo again Fleur.” Ginny mumbled in response. She flopped down on the sofa next to Harry, embarrassed that Fleur was seeing her in this state. 

Harry sat up.

“Hello Fleur! We were just talking about you.” He said brightly.

“Oh no no no no n-“ Ginny muttered.

“Ginny was saying ‘bout how sad she was that you wouldn’t shag her!”

Harry turned and grinned at Ginny. She slapped his arm before burying her head in her hands and groaning.

“Harry you absolute fucking idiot you weren’t supposed to tell her that!” Ginny yelled.

“Oops,” was Harry’s only response.

Fleur was stood in front of the drunk pair, looking at them in amusement. 

“Don’t worry Ginny, let’s just say your uh- sessions in the bathroom weren’t exactly the most subtle.”

In her drunken haze, Ginny vaguely remembered one evening when she’d been home alone. She had sat on the old couch in the living room and taken advantage of being in an empty house. She also faintly recalled a door near her slamming, just as she’d moaned out Fleur’s name.

Ah. She thought. Must have been Fleur. 

Oh well, there’s no time like the present.

Ginny looked up at Fleur and gave her a wonky smile.

“Wanna come home with me?” she asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Fleur replied. “It’s been torture living with you, listening to you every night, but I think that’s a conversation for when you’re sober.”n Ginny promptly stood up, tossed her hair over her shoulder, grabbed Fleur’s arm and Apparated the pair of them back to her flat.

“Must’ve misjudged it slightly.” Ginny commented as they landed in the kitchen. “Was aiming for th’ bedroom.”

“No worry.” 

Fleur smiled at Ginny before turning her around and pushing her back up against the kitchen counter. The moonlight streamed in through the window, reflecting off Fleur’s hair and casting the pair in a silvery light.

“Oh- ‘kay then.” Ginny mumbled before pressing her lips gently against Fleur’s. 

Fleur responded immediately, deepening the kiss with her wicked pink lips and pinning Ginny even more tightly up against the counter. Ginny reached up a hand to cup Fleur’s breast and Fleur let out a soft groan at the sensation. She ran her hand through Ginny’s flaming red hair, marvelling at the softness. 

Ginny ran her hands down Fleur’s body, over her breasts and hips, the contrast of her gentle curves so incredibly different to all the boys she’d been with previously. Fleur broke away from the kiss first; the two of them breathing heavily.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful.” Whispered Fleur as she turned her head to suck a mark into Ginny’s neck. Ginny moaned gently and tilted her head upwards to allow Fleur better access to her neck and pushed her hands up under Fleur’s shirt. 

To her surprise, Fleur had no bra on, and Ginny’s fingers soon found the hardened peaks of her nipples. She rolled them between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a gentle moan from Fleur. 

“Touch me.” Ginny moaned.

At this, Fleur stopped the assault on Ginny’s neck and leant back in for another kiss- it quickly became heated. Fleur moved her hands from the counter where they were caging Ginny in and placed them on her shoulders. She then dragged them down Ginny’s body until she reached her trousers. She undid her trousers and pulled them down in one swift motion. Ginny stood there in just her T-shirt and underwear, and Fleur thought it was the most breath-taking thing she had ever seen.

Fleur looked down and saw Ginny’s drenched panties. She moved her fingers to rub over the thin material, as Ginny pulled away from the kiss at the touch.

“Merlin Gin- you’re so wet.” Fleur breathed. 

“Only- for… you,” Ginny tried to say as Fleur pushed her panties aside and started to circle her clit with her thumb. Ginny was simply unable to form coherent words; the sensation was too overwhelming. She’d been waiting for months for this, and now it was finally happening.

Fleur moved two fingers lower and started pushing them into Ginny’s sopping cunt. Ginny let out a wanton moan as Fleur continued to push inwards, giving Ginny the relief she’d been wanting for all this time.

She continued to wank off Ginny as her moans became increasingly louder and more desperate, until eventually Ginny grabbed onto the counter behind her and threw her head back in ecstasy.

“Fleur- please-“ she choked out.

Fleur sped up her motions and soon enough she was coming on Fleur’s fingers. Fleur gently pulled her fingers out and lifting them up to Ginny’s mouth, pushing them past her lips. 

Ginny sucked and licked on her fingers dutifully, then Fleur pulled them out of her mouth with a loud pop.

The two girls stood there for what seemed like an age, then Ginny broke the silence.

“That was incredible. Sure you don’t want me to finish you off?”

“Don’t worry about it Ginny, you’re still drunk and it’s late, how about we get to bed?”

Ginny let Fleur drag her down the hallway and into the bedroom. She instantly flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers and fell asleep soon afterwards. Fleur sat down next to her and stroked her hair, watching the peaceful expression on her face as she slept soundly. She got on the bed next to Ginny, cuddling up to her, smiling as she fell asleep, dreaming about how lucky she was that she would be waking up next to the beautiful girl in the bed next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ironically, but honestly I haven't really seen much of this pairing before.


End file.
